


share my devotion

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: ’they sat in silence for a minute. whizzer scanned the area for where else he could put decorations. maybe a bowl of candy on the kitchen island? caution tape on the stools?’⤷ whizzer is set on celebrating halloween.





	share my devotion

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!! i have never written a themed holiday fic and i hope this suffices.
> 
> i’m dressed up as whizzer’s first act two outfit today! it is very comfortable.
> 
> enjoy!

Whizzer always got excited when people started decorating their yards for Halloween. Even as an adult, the thought of being allowed to take candy from strangers without consequence was liberating. He had always looked forward to decorating his own lawn as a kid.

Apartments were a bit more difficult to Halloween-ify, though. Whizzer hung up some sparkly purple spiders and tried to place some fake spiderwebs, but Marvin called enough.

“You already chose the way most of our apartment looks year-round. I think it’s only fair if I get some say for holidays.” Marvin fiddled with the mugs in the kitchen, making hot chocolate.

Whizzer collapsed onto the couch under him, setting the tangle of cotton in his lap. “Yeah, I’ll agree to that.”

Marvin glanced over his shoulder towards the living room. “Good. Do you want whipped cream?”

“Holy shit, yes. We have whipped cream!?”

“Yeah, Whiz! It’s been in the fridge since last night.”

Whizzer nodded, intertwining his fingers through the fake spiderwebs. “Alrighty.” he listened to metal and porcelain click together as Marvin stirred their drinks and then walked over.

A burnt-orange mug in one hand and a red mug in the other, Marvin sat by Whizzer. “Red one’s yours, love.”

“Thanks.” Whizzer picked up the spoon Marvin had left in his cup and scooped up some whipped cream. “How do you make hot chocolate so well?”

“A then-six-year-old to impress and growing up in unreliable seasons.”

“Makes sense. Speaking of little kids, when does trick-or-treating start?”

Marvin read the clock above their television. “Uh, an hour?” he looked at Whizzer. “Did you not give out candy once you grew up?”

Whizzer flicked an eyebrow up. “Mm, not really. I went to parties.”

“Right.”

“But tonight, we’ll get to keep whatever leftover candy we don’t hand out! Win-win!”

Marvin laughed, lifting his mug to his face. “That it is.”

They sat in silence for a minute. Whizzer scanned the area for where else he could put decorations. Maybe a bowl of candy on the kitchen island? Caution tape on the stools?

Still gazing at the stools, Whizzer spoke. “What’s Jason being for Halloween? I’m sure you’ve told me already.”

Marvin rested his hand on Whizzer’s thigh. “Yeah, he actually said he wasn’t doing Halloween. Fourteen is too old, I guess.”

Whizzer looked over, his spoon suspended in mid-air. “Really?”

Marvin hummed in affirmation, sipping his drink.

“Wow. I dressed up until I was, like, sixteen.”

“Sixteen definitely seems too old.”

Whizzer shrugged, setting his mug onto the coffee table and feeling Marvin pull his hand away. “It was fun.”

“No, I get it. I’d wear costumes if it was still socially acceptable of me.” he intertwined his fingers over the orange porcelain. “You know what you should be for Halloween?”

Whizzer snuggled onto Marvin’s chest. “What’s that?”

“Sugar. ‘Cause you’re so sweet.”

“Oh yeah, that’s never been thought of before.”

Marvin smiled, wrapping an arm around Whizzer’s shoulders. “Indulge me.”

“Tell you what, doll. I’ll be sugar. Alright?”

“Mhm…”

“And in return, you can be salt. ‘Cause you’re so salty.”

Marvin pushed Whizzer’s shoulder, scowling into his hot chocolate.

Whizzer giggled, drawing his knees up to his chest. “You love me.”

“Despite the fact that I am often the butt of your jokes, I can’t disagree with you there.”

Wind shook against their windows, singing along with the laughs of children. Whizzer sighed, listening to Marvin’s heartbeat. 

He realized this was his first Halloween as an adult where he was completely calm and, notably, sober. He had usually spent Halloween nights getting drunk and hooking up with guys. His party days were long gone now. Something had changed inside him, and now he’d much rather sit and do nothing with his boyfriend than stumble home at four in the morning.

Marvin kissed the top of Whizzer’s head, brushing his thumb over his shoulder. “Are you even gonna make it to trick-or-treating, princess?”

“Honestly, Marv, I don’t know. I’m hoping Delia will bring over sweets. That would keep me up.”

“Sugar rush, hey?”

“Yeah. She always makes those printed sugar cookies. They’re so good.”

Marvin smiled, sliding his hand into Whizzer’s hair. “Do you want me to ask her if she’s making any?”

“No, stay here. You’re so warm.”

Fishing through the candy bowl with his other hand, Marvin pulled out a mini chocolate bar. He didn’t say anything further, probably in hopes that Whizzer would fall asleep.

It was a good thing they didn’t have any important plans tonight, because he might actually fall asleep. Marvin was warm and gentle, and his heartbeat was a slow, calming rhythm.

Yeah, handing out candy would have to wait for next year. Whizzer was going to stay right here, in Marvin’s arms tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <333


End file.
